vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Alice no País das Maravilhas (1951)
Alice no País das Maravilhas ( ) é o 13º longa-metragem produzido pela Disney. Lançado em 1951, o filme é uma adaptação do romance de Lewis Carroll - "Alice in Wonderland" (publicado em 1865) - e sua continuação - "Through the Looking-Glass" (publicado em 1871). Antes do desenvolvimento do filme, Walt Disney já havia feito uma série que mistura animação e live-action, intitulado: "Alice Comedies" lançado em 1924. Porém foi só com o sucesso do filme "Branca de Neve e os sete anões" lançado em 1937, que Walt Disney decidiu fazer o filme. A segunda guerra mundial forçou a Disney atrasar o projeto do filme. Durante essa época de guerra, a Disney só tinha recursos para fazer filmes curtos. Só depois, com o fim da guerra e o sucesso do filme "Song of the South" que o estúdio voltou a trabalhar no projeto. Em seu lançamento, o filme não atraiu o público que se esperava, apoiado pela imprensa que criticou as liberdades tomadas com a obra original. No estúdio, os criadores do filme, inclusive Walt Disney, sentiam que o filme não atendeu às suas expectativas. Apesar de seus problemas, o filme ganhou o status de "clássico" com o tempo. Em 2010, foi lançado pela Disney uma adaptação com mistura de live-action com animação, dirigido por Tim Burton. Sinopse O filme conta a história de Alice, uma menina que persegue um coelho branco de colete e relógio de bolso até uma toca. Ela cai e chega a um lugar muito esquisito, o País das Maravilhas. Lá ela encontra diversos animais e plantas que falam, um chapeleiro doido, um gato que pode desaparecer, animais misturados com objetos, um feriado chamado desaniversário, uma porta falante e cartas de baralho que possuem vida, além de muita confusão. Ficha técnica *'Título original': Alice in Wonderland *'Título em português': Alice no País das Maravilhas *'Diretores': Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson e Hamilton Luske *'Cenário': Winston Hibler, Ted Sears, Bill Peet, Erdman Penner, Joe Rinaldi, Milt Banta, William Cottrell, Dick Kelsey, Joe Grant, Dick Huemer, Del Connell, Tom Oreb e John Walbridge *'Design': **Cor e estilo: Mary Blair, John Hench, Claude Coats, Kenneth Anderson e Don Da Gradi **Layout: Mac Stewart, Tom Codrick, Charles Philippi, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Don Griffith, Thor Putnam e Lance Nolley **Decoração: Ray Huffine, Ralph Hulett, Art Riley, Brice Mack, Dick Anthony e Thelma Witmer *'Animação': **Supervisão: Milt Kahl, Ward Kimball, Frank Thomas, Eric Larson, John Lounsbery, Ollie Johnston, Wolfgang Reitherman, Marc Davis, Les Clark e Norman Ferguson **Animação dos personagens: Hal King, Don Lusk, Judge Whitaker, Cliff Nordberg, Hal Ambro, Harvey Toombs, Bill Justice, Fred Moore, Phil Duncan, Marvin Woodward, Bob Carlson, Hugh Fraser e Charles Nichols **Efeitos especiais: George Rowley, Josh Meador, Dan McManus e Blaine Gibson *'Música': **Compositor: Oliver Wallace **Canções: Bob Hilliard e Sammy Fain nas canções: "Very Good Advice", "In a World of My Own", "All in the Golden Afternoon", "Alice in Wonderland", "The Walrus and the Carpenter", "The Caucus Race", "I'm late", "Painting the Roses Red" e "March of the Cards", Don Raye e Gene de Paul na canção: "T'was Brillig", Mack David, Al Hoffman e Jerry Livingston na canção: "The Unbirthday Song", Oliver Wallace e Ted Sears nas canções: "We'll Smoke the Blighter Out", "Old Father William" e "A-E-I-O-U". **Orquestrações: Joseph Dubin **Arranjos vocais: Jud Conlon *'Processo técnico': Ub Iwerks *'Som': C. O. Slyfield (supervisão), Harold J. Steck e Robert O. Cook (gravação) *'Edição': Lloyd Richardson (filme) e Al Teeter (música) *'Produtor executivo': Ben Sharpsteen *'Produção': The Walt Disney Company *'Distribuição': RKO Pictures *'Formato': Cor (Technicolor) - 1.37:1 - Mono (RCA Sound System) *'Orçamento': U$$ 3 milhões *'Duração': 75 minutos Elenco O elenco mostra alguns personagens com sotaques portugueses, mas de acordo com Vinicius de Moraes ele diz que esse filme é o melhor de todos:Esse filme da Walt Disney me trouxe muita alegria a benção, mas vou pensar em fazer uma poesia relacionada a esse filme. Créditos da dublagem brasileira: Estúdio: Continental Discos, RJ (1951); Herbert Richers (1991); Cinevídeo (1995) Direção: Gilberto Souto, João de Barro e Vinícius de Moraes Técnico de gravação: Norival Reis Produção Feito sob supervisão do próprio Disney, Alice e sua animação são considerados como os últimos trabalhos de Walt Disney nos seus estúdios. A produção deste filme durou cinco anos, e foi anteriormente desenvolvido durante dez anos. Músicas A trilha sonora do longa-metragem foi lançada em LP record em 28 de Julho de 1951 July 28, 1951. Essa trilha foi re-lançada em Audio CD pela Walt Disney Records em 9 de Fevereiro de 1998. Podemos destacar as canções "Alice in Wonderland", "In A World of My Own", "How Do You Do and Shake Hands" e "The Unbirthday Song" que estão incluídas no filme. A música título, composta por Sammy Fain, foi depois adotada pelo pianista Bill Evans como música de seu álbum Sunday at the Village Vanguard. Outras mídias Vídeo games Alice no País das Maravilhas foi lançado em vídeo-game para Game Boy Color em 2000. Nos jogos Kingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories pode ser jogado no mundo das Maravilhas. Alice é a personagem principal do jogo Princesses Of Heart, onde também aparecem outros personagens do filme. O chapéu do Chapeleiro Louco está presente em Toy Story 3: The Game. Principais prêmios e indicações Oscar 1952 (EUA) * Indicado na categoria de Melhor Trilha Sonora. Festival de Veneza 1951 (Itália) * Indicado ao prêmio Leão de Ouro. Lançamento Alice no País das Maravilhas foi lançado nos cinemas dos EUA em 26 de Julho de 1951 e foi re-lançado em 1974 e 1981; no Brasil foi lançado em 14 de Setembro de 1951 e em Portugal foi lançado em 20 de Dezembro no mesmo ano. Alice foi lançado pela primeira vez em VHS no ano de 1993 pela Abril Vídeo em versão dublada. Em 2000, a animação foi lançada de novo em VHS e em uma versão totalmente remasterizada digitalmente com a versão dublada e legendada por parte da Buena Vista Home Entertainment. Em 2005, o filme foi lançado pela primeira vez em DVD com uma restauração digital com mais brilho que o original. Em 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 Alice foi lançado em Blu-ray e também disponível em DVD para celebrar os 60 anos do filme e agora com restauração digital totalmente nova com muito contraste e nitdez e também com nova qualidade de som. Curiosidades * Em Portugal, o título do filme mudou no relançamento para Alice no País das Fadas, mas na sua recente produção em DVD recebeu outra vez o título anterior. * Em Portugal a primeira vez que surgiu o filme Alice no País das Maravilhas, a dublagem que foi posta à venda era a mesma que a versão mostrada pelo Brasil na década de 1950. Recentemente, na reedição dos VHS para DVD surgiu uma nova dublagem para este filme em Portugal com as músicas e falas praticamente inalteradas, só adaptadas ao sotaque e as expressões mais características de Portugal. * No Brasil o filme teve duas dublagens, a original feita no ano de 1951 no estúdio Continental Discos, e uma segunda feita em 1991 na Herbert Richers sob encomenda do SBT. Alguns nomes receberam traduções diferentes em cada dublagem, por exemplo, na Continental Discos o "Cheshire Cat" recebeu o nome de "Mestre Gato", e na Herbert Richers foi chamado de "Gato de Cheshire", que se aproximava mais do nome original do personagem. Também há diferenças entre as falas, como o poema recitado pelo ratinho na cena do Chá de Desaniversário, na dublagem original ele recita: "Brilha, brilha Morceguinho", e na segunda: "Sou pequenininho, do tamanho de um botão". Outra diferença são as músicas cantadas durante o filme, que não foram traduzidas na segunda dublagem. A dublagem original de 1951 foi lançada em VHS e atualmente em DVD/Blu-Ray, enquanto a segunda dublagem foi exibida apenas no SBT no início de 1991, depois disso acabou sendo substituída pela dublagem original nas exibições do canal. * Walt Disney desde sua juventude, tinha tentado adaptar a história. * Mais de 40 musicas foram descartadas. * Durante a produção, outras alternativas foram pensadas como um filme em live-action e animação. * A animação é uma simplificação das gravuras de John Tainel e o plano de fundo foi desenhado por um artista modernista. * O filme foi considerado um fracasso em seu lançamento original e devido a isso, ele foi um dos poucos filmes que a Disney liberou para exibição na TV. Um exemplo disso foi que o filme foi reprisado várias vezes pelo SBT. O que não ocorre com outros grandes clássicos da Disney, como A Bela Adormecida, Rei Leão etc..., filmes que nunca foram exibidos em TV aberta porque a Disney nunca autorizou. * Para os que analisaram de perto a versão original do livro, fica obvio que vários de seus aspectos foram suavizados para atender o publico infantil, como a Lagarta não fumando, isso para evitar resistências e criticas pesadas. Alice in Wonderland sempre foi uma obra cercada de suspeitas e teorias pouco agradáveis por parte da reputação de seu autor, Lewis Carroll. Ligações externas * * * * |} Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 1951 Categoria:Filmes clássicos da Walt Disney Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes de fantasia Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes baseados em obras de Lewis Carroll Categoria:Filmes dobrados em português de Portugal Categoria:Filmes da Walt Disney Pictures